Mind Transfer Jutsu Mishap
by Lycoris-47
Summary: ONESHOT CRACKFIC Ok. So, I had no idea that this would happen. At all. You can't blame me for switching everyone's brains, can you!


Ino Yamanaka sighed, and rubbed her amazingly blue eyes. She should really call it a night – too much practice could cause her chakra levels to drop too far. _One more time_, she decided. Her fingers flared through the tiger sign, not noticing the extra twist she inadvertently added while stifling a yawn. Little was she to know that what she had just done would create issues. Slender fingers protruding forwards, she blinked once, and slowly said, "Mind Transfer Jutsu."

Now, usually, this was done while fully rested, so more chakra was used. Ino thought she was tired, so she pushed a little extra chakra into this attempt to possess Choji's body. (Unfortuantely, her chakra control wasn't so great that evening, and the effects were… Far reaching.) She waited in the chill evening air, waiting for the spark that would indicate something had happened. Zilch in the spark department.

Choji looked over at Ino, and frowned, swirls in his cheeks bunching together. "It didn't work, Ino."

Ino glared at the tubby boy balefully. "I know that, Choji – or else I wouldn't see you, would I?"

She weaved in place. _I guess it wasn't a good idea to train so long, without food. But that last pound has to go._ Feeling a strong arm at her back, she smiled tiredly up at the lazy Nara. _Dang, I think I did overdo it – I don't have any chakra left at all._

Shikamaru spoke next, lazily. "You know Ino, Choji was only commenting – you didn't need to snap like that."

Frustrated, she clenched her fist. "Sorry, Choji – I guess I just need sleep."

Ino slowly meandered home, and into bed, unaware of the impeding chaos.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she stretched slowly, and lazily. "Man, all I want to do today is sleep. Training yesterday totally wiped me out."<p>

Peeking out her window, she saw Sasuke Uchiha trotting down the street, apparently set on going somewhere. Knowing the Uchiha, it must be somewhere very important if he trotted down the street so purposefully. Her eyes widened. He was wearing orange. So eye-blastingly orange that it was as if Naruto had stuffed him into that ridiculous jumpsuit. She hadn't even known he owned such a disgrace as that.

Ino watched him for another minute, and almost lost her jaw, it dropped so low. Sasuke was having breakfast….at Ichiraku's? What was happening here?

She shook her head. "I guess I'm just…tired from yesterday still…yeah…my mind is hallucinating." Tugging out her purple outfit, she pulled it on, and wrestled her long, shiny blond hair into a high ponytail. She really didn't feel like going – all she wanted to do was sleep.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to as Lee and his precious Gai ran by. Both of them uttering out encouragement to the other. Only it seemed that Lee was acting as the teacher, and Gai was the student.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, and blinked once. Today was going to be another bad day – he could just tell. The very air felt bad. Going through his closet in search of something clean, he stumbled upon a dark, dark blue set of clothes.<p>

After getting into the clothing, he flitted to the kitchen. After a quick, and thorough inspection, he raised one eyebrow. "Hn." There was nothing in the cupboards, other than ramen, and he didn't want that. Naruto slipped from his house and meandered into the market. For some reason, he felt like eating…tomatoes. Yup. Tomatoes with toast sounded pretty good right about now.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru jogged by, breathing hard. Apparently, the lazy genius had decided to work out.<p>

"Ha. I must have worked enough off to eat now," the genius muttered, wiping his forehead swiftly.

He walked into a restaurant, and winked at the waitress. "Hey there. Table for one, please."

The waitress gulped. Why had she never considered the Nara genius to be attractive before? He was really good-looking, she noticed.

Shikamaru flirted with the cute waitress, and ate his food.

* * *

><p>Ino sighed, resting her upper body on the counter. She felt so lazy today – why did she have to work today? At least it wasn't a very difficult job.<p>

Hinata swaggered into the shop.

"Morning, Ino!" The normally shy Hyuuga nearly yelled her greeting out.

"Oh, morning." Ino lazily replied.

The blue-haired girl slammed her fists onto the counter. "Get me some flowers! I want meaningful ones – like undying love, adoration. That sort of thing."

Ino blinked. _Is she confessing? She finally has the courage to confess to Naruto!_ "Sure, Hinata. Who're they for?"

The Hyuuga girl grinned and laughed out loud. "Ha! It's for Naruto, obviously." The girl didn't even stutter, or blush. How shocking.

Ino wrapped up the selected flowers, and Hinata paid, then left. She looked like a hunter – stalking down her boy.

* * *

><p>Ino saw Sakura walk into the shop. She raised a lazy hand in greeting. "Hey, Forehead."<p>

Sakura blushed and stuttered out a 'good morning, Ino.'

Ino blinked again, and took a good look at Sakura. She looked really odd, like all red and sweating like crazy. "What's wrong, Forehead?"

Sakura looked at Ino, and flushed again. "I was on the way here, and I ran into…into…Sa-sa-s-s-sasuke!" At the last word, her face darkened even more, and she swayed on her feet.

After a few minutes, Sakura was able to leave the shop. She peeked out either way, and finally left.

She sighed as she saw a flash of dark blue out of the corner of her eyes. Moving carefully, never getting more than a glimpse of her beloved Sasuke, she followed at a careful distance. On her way, she ran into Shino. The bug-boy had his hands full, and several bags floated oddly behind him, full of chips and junk food.

Sasuke was behaving a bit oddly, she noted absently. He wasn't going for the Uchiha complex – it looked more like he was going for Naruto's home. How bizarre. She caught a glimpse of his head then, and nearly fainted. His hair was….blonde! Sakura dropped over into a dead-faint.

* * *

><p>Choji looked up at Kiba. The latter was dancing about on all fours, running about Akamaru frantically. A sigh left the vast Akimichi boy. "Kiba, control yourself."<p>

The dog stopped and tilted his head, lifting his jowls in a grin/snarl. It looked very odd on the little dog. He yipped once.

Kiba barked. Now, this was a bit more unusual. Yes, Kiba was vey in touch with his animalistic side, but usually he _talked_ to Akamaru. Choji frowned a little bit. Apparently, Kiba had devised a more clear method of speaking to his dog. Then again, Kiba did do unpredictable things.

He was an Inuzuka after all.

* * *

><p>Tenten looked impassively at Lee, hair silky smooth, in a style reminiscent of Neji's. She even had the 'Hn' down pat. "What makes you think that I want to train with you? Go ask Neji – he is your eternal rival, yes?"<p>

Lee cried, tears streaming from his eyes. "Why, youthful Tenten, why?"

She huffed once, and nearly growled at the exuberant green-jumpsuited monster. Why, oh why did it have to be her fate to deal with the boy, _and_ the crazed teacher?

"Hn," she uttered smoothly. "I have no time to deal with you today. Find someone else."

She walked off, leaving Lee to clench his fist, and utter to the sky, "Yosh! I will get stronger until Tenten deigns to train with me once again!"

The youth took off running – on his index fingers.

* * *

><p>Neji sat in a corner, frenetically cleaning his weapons. They just weren't shiny enough, he decided. The special sparkle and luster that gleamed in a sharp shruiken just wasn't visible in these.<p>

Some might deem his behavior as odd, until they saw the two buns on the sides of his head. Then they thought the Hyuuga prodigy had completely disposed of his rocker. It wasn't everyday you saw Neji Hyuuga sitting in a corner, muttering, "My preciousssss, my preciousssss,**(hehe, totally guilty of watching LOTR while typing…)**" to several dozen gleaming kunai.

Neji smiled, revealing sharp, gleaming teeth, much like the kunai. "Perfect," he purred out, before clutching the kunai to his chest, and stalking out of the house.

The boy found his way to the nearest training ground, eager to try the shiny toys. He waved happily to Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke. Want to train with me?"

Sasuke turned and grinned broadly to Neji. "Wow! I'd love to! I'm going to whop your ass though!" He didn't comment on the Hyuuga's hair…accessories though.

The two happily trotted off together, Sasuke's hands wrapped about his head, swagger evident in his walk.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I want all of you guys to tell me which personalities switched with who! It is pretty obvious, yes? Hehe, so let me know what you thought.<strong>


End file.
